pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Merelan
Merelan was a Master in the Harper Hall, specializing as a Master Singer. She was the wife of Master Composer Petiron, and the mother of Robinton, who later became Masterharper. Biography Merelan was originally born in a hold near Pierie Hold in Southern Boll. She has an astounding vocal range, and her husband Petiron, as Master Composer, was often writing music with her voice in mind. After marrying, she gave birth to their only son, Robinton, after a long and difficult labor. Due to the difficulty, Merelan was warned against having more children. Though encouraged to foster, she was forbidden by Petiron, who was jealous of the time she spent with Robinton. Merelan was often concerned about Petiron's lack of attention toward Robinton. At Turnover, Merelan would perform a difficult cantata, but the performance noticeably wore her down. The cough she developed became a chest cold, which lingered. Afterwards, Merelan and her family would travel to a small hold near her homeland, where they would provide basic teaching to holders. The six month assignment brought great improvement to Merelan's health. However, upon returning Petiron was often cross with his son due to the young boy's antics. Merelan would work to keep them apart. Meanwhile, she began to recognize her son's natural talent with music and sought Master Washell to assist with early training. When Robinton got injured defending a Watch-wher, Merelan taught him basic self defense. Merelan would later begin teaching Halanna, a holder's daughter, in singing. Unable to teach Halanna due to the girl's attitude, Merelan would ask her husband to take over. She would be secretly be happy when Petiron would express his own difficulties with Halanna. Several years later, after a fight with Petiron over Robinton, Merelan would accept a post at Benden Hold to teach music, taking Robinton with her. After the contract was over, she returned to the Harper Hall, but Robinton and Petiron's relationship did not improve. Instead, the Masters of the Hall conspired to ensure that Robinton would not be forced to deal with his father's perfectionism. After Robinton became an apprentice, Merelan's life became slightly easier. She continued to teach Robinton in singing. However, Merelan's health problems began to return, as she fainted after several demanding performances. As a result, Merelan was sent to spend the summer in Southern Boll with her family, which helped her. She would later be present when Robinton was made a journeyman, weeping with joy. After Robinton was bethrothed to Kasia, she would come to Robinton's espousal, though it was noted how tired she was. Eventually Merelan's health began to fail and she died just before dawn. Merelan's death devastated both Robinton and Petiron. Petiron, in particular, never composed again. Appearance, personality and traits Merelan was a patient woman who was able to deal with her husband's ego. As a MasterSinger, she was considered the only person capable of performing Petiron's more difficult works. She had a great memory and a talent for training voices. She would find ways to help young Robinton grow into his musical talent. She also enjoyed teaching basic teaching ballads, and was shocked upon discovering that some did not like harpers. However, her health was frail, due to her difficult delivery of Robinton and the strain of her duties as MasterSinger. Appearances * Dragonsinger: Harper of Pern (Mentioned) * The Masterharper of Pern Notes * In Dragonsinger, she is referred to as Mercian by Silvina. ru:Мерелана Category:Eighth Interval Category:Master Crafter Category:Harper